There is a vast amount of digital content available online for computer users. In order to access digital content online, a computer user might, for example, enter a query with one or more search terms to search for and retrieve digital content relevant to the search term(s). In a case that the user uses a web browser to input the query and request a search, a search engine may be used to identify the relevant digital content, which can be displayed in a web page by the web browser.